


50 Shades of I Love You

by Tay144



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, a whole lotta fluff tbh, love doing these type of fics theyre fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: 50 random words, 50 random stories.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	50 Shades of I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooo there's actually only 25 words right now because I'm too lazy to think of another 25 but there will be more eventually.  
> Little blurbs are meant to be short and sweet but if you want these prompted into fics then by all means let me know  
> Hope you guys enjoy some a little angst and a whole lotta fluff  
> To my fellow weirdos/clowns over in the discord, you guys are great. Keeping this ship alive.

_**Ignite ** _

Christina ignites something in Ruby that she didn’t really ever see coming. All of her dreams, wishes and desires are fulfilled by Christina. And she is constantly amazed at that, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Not for a second.

_**Again** _

"Again?" She asked breathily. 

"Again." Ruby growled, crashing their lips together. 

_** Hold ** _

Ruby didn't want to talk about her day with Leti. She just wanted to be held and Christina was okay with doing that. 

_** Warm ** _

Whoever thought Christina could be warm. Not just physically but emotionally. When they're cuddling on a cold winter night, when she comes home from an especially hard day and isn't in the mood to talk but Christina knows how to help with a hot bath and her favorite record, even down to when Christina listens. And not to just respond but to honestly understand, she doesn't disregard, wave away or scoff at Ruby's woes but honestly and intently listens. 

_** Swim  ** _

“Come on”

“What if someone sees us? Me? You know I’m not allowed here."

“Ruby please. It’s okay. Plus it’s almost midnight. The pool is closed and if someone sees than I’ll take care of them." Christina gave a sly smirk, disrobing and sinking slowly into the pool. Ruby only rolled her eyes but joined her lover soon after. 

_**Silence** _

That was all she had gotten from her wife all day. Not a word. The serious look she sported as well didn't help either and Christina knew she was in a lot of trouble. 

_**Thunder** _

Another crack of thunder shook the otherwise very sturdy home and soon after there was a knock at their bedroom door. "Momma's?" A small voice called and Ruby sat up, she beckoned to her son who was currently standing in the doorway rubbing dramatically at his eyes. "Come on, sweetie." She offered pulling back the blankets. And Christina who was hugging their daughter who had already joined them in bed twenty minutes earlier, pulled her closer to her side to make room in the middle for their son, who happily snuggled into Ruby's chest once settled. 

_**Lost ** _

“What do you mean you lost it?” 

“I...I...it was _here_ and then it _wasn’t._ ” Christina grimaced, looking under the kitchen cabinet. 

“Christina!!! How do you lose a baby shoggoth?!?” 

"I don’t know, okay. They’re sneaky and remember the burrowing thing? It must’ve done that while I was grabbing it's food."

Ruby sighs and grabs her keys. “I'm driving, you get the whistle.” _Great_ , a loose shoggoth, in the north side of Chicago... _what could go wrong_?

_** Belly ** _

Christina placed her hand in Ruby’s growing belly. They weren’t really sure how they were going to explain this to Ruby's friends, to their family. They weren’t sure how people would react. What would they tell strangers? It wasn’t a secret that Ruby was loving with another woman. But now all of a sudden she was pregnant. What would they think? It didn’t matter they decided, they had each other and that was all that did. 

_** Realization ** _

"Do you love me?"  


"What?" Ruby scoffed, her eyes never lifting from her notes.

"I said, do you love me?" Christina proposed again her eyes searching Ruby's face.

Ruby's head whipped up and she stammered, "I...I..."

Christina gulped down her emotions, just as she thought. Silly of her to think otherwise. And with that she rose to leave but before she fully could a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.   


"I do. So much."

_**Wife** _

Wife. Her wife. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever hear or speak those words. It wasn't like Ruby hadn't been into women before but to actually marry one? Especially this particular blonde one. _Crazy_. 

_** Overalls ** _

Ruby scanned the sight in front of her, squeezing her thighs together subconsciously. Who would've thought Christina in a pair of overalls while covered in car oil and a wrench in hand could look this good. 

_** Map ** _

"Christina do you think you're reading the map correctly, because I'm pretty sure we've passed that filling station four times now."

**_Cry_ **

Ruby buried her head deeper into her pillow. This would be the third time she would have to get up. She wasn't doing it this time. Luckily the blonde next to her grumbled and shuffled around in the bed. "I know baby, but as soon as you get him back to sleep _you_ can get back to sleep." Ruby reasoned groggily. Christina mumbled something under her breath as she shuffled toward the nursery but Ruby was already too far gone to hear. 

**_Dance_ **

They swayed together, some forgotten jazz music played softly in the background. It was often the two got lost in the eyes of the other, forgetting everyone and everything in the hellish world they lived in even existed. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

_**Button** _

Ruby did up the last button on her husband's dress shirt. "Have I mentioned how fucking good you look in a suit?" Ruby asked, smoothing out the shirt.

"Yes, many times, love."

She leaned up to peck his lips. "Mmm. Maybe we can skip dinner and go straight to desert?" She prompted hoping to whatever God that was listening that he would agree. 

"Ruby, we can't, they're waiting on us." William pointed.

Ruby only huffed, turned on her heels and walked away.

_**Taste** _

Christina sucked lightly on her fingers, moaning softly at the taste. Ruby openly stared, her bottom lip captured tightly between her teeth. 

**_Soothe_ **

Not many people knew and honestly no one outside of Ruby would know that sometimes Christina couldn't sleep, sometimes not at all, too afraid to close her eyes and face the nightmares of her childhood, sometimes just not well marred with a terrible dream about her abusive father. She'd toss and turn and whimper all night until Ruby would pull her impossibly closer, hum some unreleased song in her ear as she rubbed circles on her back. Sometimes it would help and she would be able to sleep soundly and sometimes it didn't and that was okay too. 

**_Family_ **

It almost felt like a foreign word to her at this point. Christina had thought she would be alone for the rest of her life. She even for a time there thought it was what she deserved. However, now she really has a family. Something she could call truly her own. People who loved her just as much as she loved them.

_**Soft** _

Soft lips, soft kisses, soft touches, soft kisses, soft looks, soft emotions.

_**Beard** _

William stared at his reflection in the mirror his hand rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "I'm thinking of growing out my beard. I believe I'd look quite good with a beard. What do you think?" He yelled.

"No!" Came a stern reply.

He sighed and pouted, his shoulders visibly slumping as he continued getting dressed. 

_**Sing** _

If there was one thing Christina could count on when she walked into her home was singing. After a long and hard day she welcomed it. Her wife's soulful voice never failing to make her feel better in an instant. 

_**Butterfly**_  
  
Two butterflies landed on the gravestone Both black but putting up a show with their wings to make sure they were seen And a tear rolled down a cheek. A face marred with wrinkles, hair grayed by time but a heart full of love. Love from a wife that she still felt even beyond the grave. 

_**Heels** _

The feeling of Ruby's heels digging into his backside was painfully wonderful. They hadn't had a chance to go out in a while, parenthood was taking way too much of their free time at the moment. But now that they had that chance it didn't take them long to end up in this position. William did love the way Ruby always wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into him when he fucked her. 

_**Bruised** _

William winced at the sting when the warm water splashed against his bruised and bloody knuckles. "Fuck." He cursed hearing the familiar sound of the click of heels coming up behind him. He tried covering his wounded hand with one of their towels but it was too late. He was caught.   
  


"What happened?" A voices laced with concern came out and a hand reached for him but he quickly side stepped Ruby.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, my love." He grinned that devilish grin.

"Christina, what did you do?" Ruby questioned her arms folding over her chest as she gave a pointed look. "Don't you dare lie to me."

William sighed heavily, "Lets just say, Mr. Wright won't be bothering you anymore." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
